Sk8er Boi
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: 17 year old Stephanie McMahon is the daughter of a wealthy man named Vince McMahon. He always provided her with protective walls against people not like herself. But when she meets Jeff Hardy all of those walls come crashing down.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!" Shane called out to a young brunette looking about only sixteen. She sat up high in a tree her eyes closed. Her long brown tresses covered her back in waves.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie Marie McMahon get your ass out here now!" Shane yelled standing in the middle of a bright green field. He was mildy distracted by the warm smell of the air combined with fresh rain. This was just one of the reasons why he loved visiting the country.  
  
Bopping her head to the beat she could hear a word he was saying. "Let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floooooor!" Stephanie whispered along with the song.  
  
"Dad's gonna be pissed that you're late for the banquet!" Shane called out.  
  
  
  
"1 nothing wrong with me." Stephanie continued.  
  
"Oh fine get grounded for the entire summer!" Shane yelled angrily. Honestly the things he did to try and make sure his sister didn't get in trouble. Walking the mile back the car he groaned let his sister find a way to the resort.  
  
"2 nothing wrong with me!" Stephanie said opening her startling blue eyes.  
  
"3 nothing wrong with me!" She continued on resting her head back falling asleep.  
  
3 ½ hours later.  
  
"H,mm" Stephanie sat up and stretched. She blinked at the setting sun and groaned leaning back and closing her eyes again.  
  
Sitting straight up her eyes flew open wide. She was late! " Oh shit daddy is going to kill me!"  
  
"Yeah so anyway Lita want's me to go to the summer blast with her but I'm not too sure about that." Jeff Hardy said while walking with his best friend Shane Helms.  
  
"Why not man?" Shane asked patting him in the chest. "Hey it's nothing wrong with the little extreme is it?"  
  
"Man.Shut up!" Jeff laughed. "No there is nothing wrong but I just really don't feel right going out with her."  
  
"The whole thing with Matt?" Shane guessed his friends unease.  
  
"Yeah.he's getting out in two weeks just in time for that "function" dad wants us to go to." Jeff groaned.  
  
"Don't get me wrong but Jeff c'mon Lita dated Matt for like 3 days and they both decided they weren't for each other." Shane assessed.  
  
"Yeah and in those three days Lita helped get him into jail." Jeff muttered remembering 3 years past.  
  
"Well we don't know that for sure." Shane defended the girl known as Lita.  
  
"I'm not really into her." Jeff confided.  
  
"Not into her?" Shane rolled his eyes. "How can you not be? She's just like you. She throws caution to the wind and likes to do insane things. She's a bad girl. What's not to like?"  
  
"Why is it everyone suggests that I go out with bad girls?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because you're a "bad" boy!" Shane laughed and Jeff elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"If you weren't my best friend I'd kick your ass," Jeff said. "Besides why can't I have a good girl."  
  
"Jeff the kind of girls that look at us the way we want to be looked at aren't good girls." Shane said. "They don't like poetry.or sweet songs they want badasses."  
  
Stephanie swung her long legs over the side of the branch. Sitting astride she didn't dare look down. Taking a deep breath she inched over to the crook between the branch and the tree and placed her foot there. "If Shane can do this so can I." She muttered defiantly to herself. Hearing voices Stephanie tried to hurry up as the voices could be heard clearer. That meant that they were getting closer.  
  
"Oh.SHIT!" Stephanie screamed as she slipped and ripped her jeans. Opening her eyes she found herself hanging over the ground. That's when she felt the sharp pain in her ankle. Whimpering she tried to pull herself up but to no avail. Trying to swing around she screamed as her ankle jerked.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jeff asked his friend as the piercing sound reached his ears.  
  
"I don't know but I wish I'd stop!" Shane cried out covering his ears.  
  
"Well?" Jeff covered his ears too.  
  
"Well what?" Shane groaned.  
  
" Let's go check it out." Jeff said running towards the sound just as it stopped. Removing his hands from his ears he saw a girl hanging from a tree across the field. Rushing up to her with Shane in tow he assessed the situation.  
  
"Help please?" Stephanie cried out.  
  
"Here Shane you unhook her ankle I'll catch her." Jeff said and Shane began climbing the tree.  
  
"Oh my God." Stephanie whimpered and Jeff took hold of her shoulders virtually holding her and trying not to agrivate her ankle.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Shane climbed to the side where her ankle was lodged between a small branch and the actually branch itself. A crack was heard and Shane moved quickly. Unhooking her ankle he gently held it until Jeff was cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Oh shit." Stephanie cried trying hard not to shed any tears. She felt like her entire ankle had been broken in half.  
  
"Here I'm going to check your ankle." Shane said after climbing off the branch. Kneeling down he felt gently but firmly around the ailing ankle.  
  
"Shit alright you've got a sprain." Shane said his eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance. Her hair in neat little crimps and her clothing consisted of a pair of flared jeans and a pastel pink polo shirt. " Is anyone here we can find to help?"  
  
"No..my brother left hours ago..FUCK!" She yelled and both guys looked at her as if she'd gone insane. "I have to be at this banquet in Wilmington in 3 hours." Stephanie groaned.  
  
"At the McMahon beach house along the resorts?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You work there?" Stephanie wondered aloud causing his eyes to darken slightly. "I'm sorry for my bad manners."  
  
"My father is Gilbert Hardy."  
  
"My father's Vince McMahon."  
  
She smiled at him and he returned her advance.  
  
"I'm Jeff."  
  
"And I'm Stephanie." 


	2. uncomfortable

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like a ride?"  
  
  
  
"Jeff can I talk to you?" Shane grabbed his friend's arm and yanked him away causing Jeff to drop the girl on her back.  
  
  
  
"We are not giving her a ride." Shane said angrily.  
  
  
  
"She's got a cell phone she can call up daddy and ask him for money for a fucking cab." Shane ground out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah but she's got a sprained ankle and she and I are going to the same place." Jeff said turning back around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff don't do this.you know where we have to go through to get to Wilmington." Shane said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Past our neighborhood.this will ruin our reps." Shane said. "We'll be asking for trouble if we pull up with a girl like her in the backseat."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then we'll welcome the trouble." Jeff said. "I'm going to help her and if you don't like it you can stay here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff.the girls with eat her alive." Shane said. "Lita will fucking scratch the poor girls eyes out if she sees her with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No she won't." Jeff said pushing his blonde hair out of his face.  
  
  
  
"And how can you be so sure?" Shane said. Lita just didn't back down from someone near her property.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because she won't want to piss me off." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon man.," Shane said. "Whether you like it or not you are considered her man.virtually she's made her mark on you any female within the vicinity of you will be shot down and buried in a backyard."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shane just shut up." Jeff said and began walking back towards Stephanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is what I get for having you as a best friend." Shane grumbled and watched as Jeff picked Stephanie up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't mean to impose but can we stop off at the mall." Stephanie asked Jeff quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not imposing any friend of my father's is a friend of mine." Jeff said. "Sure we can but what for?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I won't have time to change and I certainly can't go in this." Stephanie mumbled feeling uncomfortable as Shane came up beside them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does he make you uncomfortable?" Jeff asked sensing her withdrawal.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well." Stephanie sighed and Shane glared at her angrily causing her to hide her face in Jeff's shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm dropping him off before we head to the mall.don't worry everything will be alright." Jeff smiled down at her making her blush. She'd only known this guy for ten minutes and she really liked him. He seemed sweet and carefree. Not like the guys her dad picked out for her to hang with.  
  
  
  
  
  
They reached Jeff's Dodge Viper and Stephanie was mildly impressed. Her daddy had bought her a GT. convertible for her birthday not too far back. He set her down in the backseat making sure she was comfortable. Shane glared from him to her and then back to him. Sighing he rolled his eyes. He tried to warn Jeff but his best friend would just have to face the consequences.  
  
  
  
  
  
More than twenty minutes later they pulled up in Jeff's neighborhood and cut the music off. It looked a lot like Stephanie's and she smiled at the large houses that looked almost like her own. Her eyes swept the sidewalks as they pulled on past the section to another part of the town. She shrunk low in her seat. It didn't look too bad she thought. Just bad enough. There were several rows of duplexes lining the streets with small houses around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sidewalks were cracked and the grass dead and un-cut. A few girls crossed the street dressed in low riding hip huggers and low cut tank tops and halter tops. A group of kids younger than her sat on a porch sharing a cigarette. Jeff pulled up at a fair sized house at the end of the street. Shane got out of the car and walked up the brick steps, which matched the house. Turning around his mouth dropped when Jeff actually got out and helped Stephanie to the front seat. What ever the hell his best friend was doing was about to get him in deep shit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita strolled casually across the street her low riding short skirt exposing most of her legs. Her trade mark thong was pulled up over her hips. Wearing a pink hoodie and knee high boots she looked like something out of a magazine. Her fiery red hair bouncing up and down as she walked a slow lazy grin crossed her lips as a come hither look locked on her pretty face. That look could only mean one thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
It definitely meant that things were about to go bad.really bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
And then maybe things would go from really bad.to worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
So....????  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	3. I'd like you to meet someone

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey there baby." Lita said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Lita." Jeff replied curtly opening the door to the driver's side and getting in.  
  
  
  
"You didn't call me last night." Lita said a pout on her face.  
  
  
  
"Did you think there was a reason?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"You were out with." Lita's eyes flickered from Jeff to Stephanie.  
  
  
  
"Hey sweetie. What's your name?" Lita asked. Stephanie didn't reply. Then again Jeff didn't give her the chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone Lita." Jeff, said darkly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff don't tell me after that beautiful night we spent together you don't want me." Lita pursed her lips and moved in closer to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon why don't you get out of the car and come.play for a while?" Lita licked her lips seductively. He let her wrap her arms around him and just barely reach for his lips with her own.  
  
  
  
"And why don't you go visit my brother.You know the one that for some ungodly reason loves you even though you put him in the pen in the first place." Jeff growled and Lita faltered.  
  
  
  
" You know we're two of a kind Jeff..we should be together.we belong together." Lita smiled knowingly. "You'll see."  
  
  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and revved his engine and hit the gas pedal roaring forwards. Banging a quick Uie he spurred forward back to his house ignoring the look on Lita's face in the rear view mirror. Her face was a mask of fury as she whipped around and stormed back to her house across the street. Looking over he saw Stephanie wringing her wrists and looking blankly out the window.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Jeff placed his hand on hers. "It's ok."  
  
  
  
"Yeah.whatev." Stephanie bit her lip. "Just what was her problem anyway?"  
  
  
  
"Incase you didn't notice she likes me.."Jeff said pulling into his driveway.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well.she's rude. Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"That's just her?" Jeff offered in apology.  
  
  
  
"Well she needs to learn how to dress..I've seen prostitutes with more clothes on than that." Stephanie said sighing. What the hell was she doing? Didn't daddy teach her common sense?  
  
  
  
"Yeah.. I get the same picture ."Jeff said. Stephanie looked down at his hand which he hadn't removed.  
  
  
  
Jerking it back he nearly blushed. "Sorry."  
  
  
  
Jumping up out of the car as the front door opened a girl with blonde hair smiled at them and ran down the steps. " No.it's..alright." She sighed and mentally smacked herself. Why the hell would a guy like him want a girl like you she wondered quietly.  
  
  
  
"Jeffy!!!!" The girl jumped on his back hugging him tightly.  
  
  
  
"Hails!" Jeff smiled kissing her cheek.  
  
  
  
"There's someone I want you to meet." Jeff said leading her over to Stephanie.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie McMahon..meet Haley Hardy." Jeff said with a big smile. "My little sister."  
  
  
  
"Not little for TOO long." Haley said grinning.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Stephanie smiled. The girl looked about a year or two younger than her and dressed sweetly in a pair of white jeans and a black tank top with a peace symbol on it.  
  
  
  
"Great outfit where'd you get it?" Haley asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Oh I got it at Bebe." Stephanie smiled comfortably. "It's my absolute favorite store!"  
  
  
  
"Oh no shit it's mine too!" Haley grinned.  
  
  
  
"Guess this is the best time to say we're going to the mall and changing in the car to meet dad at the banquet?" Jeff shrugged and then covered his ears when Haley screamed.  
  
  
  
"But dad never lets us go to the mall!" Haley screamed. "OH MY GOD THIS IS SOOO GREAT!"  
  
  
  
"So you'll help me pick out an evening gown?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"Definitely..I just hope a certain...girl doesn't show up tonight to ruin our fun!" Haley said hopping in the backseat.  
  
  
  
WELLLL??????????? I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
  
  
New chap up soon! 


	4. Revving up

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hailey and Stephanie sat in the backseat discussing gowns while Jeff fiddled with the radio. He growled in frustration when he realized that all his favorite stations were blocked off by talk. Rubbing his right temple while keeping his left hand on the wheel he let the current station stand. Then that song came on and he could practically see Hailey's face brighten. Before she could even yell at him to turn it up he did it for her. In the rear view mirror he could see her pump her fist in the air excitedly.  
  
  
  
I don't give a damn about my reputation  
  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
  
Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do  
  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't give a damn about my reputation. You're living in the past, it's a new generation." Haliey sang along with the song. Jeff rolled his eyes just what he needed angry girl music. Then Stephanie joined in and all hell broke loose in the backseat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do. And that's what I'm gonna do!" Stephanie laughed when they came to a stop at a stop light. There was a silver GT. Convertible next to them. Stephanie almost died laughing at the people in it. A man looking to be 26 years old smiled at her his teeth catching in the light he nearly blinded her. Even after the dirty look from Jeff he continued to silently and suggestively flirt with her. Licking his lips Stephanie resisted the urge to throw up. He then turned his attetions to Hailey who giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff looked from the girls to the guy and revved his engine in a silent challenge. The guy next to him laughed revving his accepting the challenge. His eyes on the road ahead of him Jeff focused. The light turned green. Stephanie and Hailey jerked back the music blasting and the car bursting forward. Stephanie watched as Jeff shifted gears and the car sped past the convertible. Jeff laughed as the other guy shook his fist angrily at him.  
  
  
  
"You are insane!" Stephanie laughed leaning on the front seat and looking at him. "You surprise me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I like that." Jeff smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
  
And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun  
  
And I don't have to please no one  
  
  
  
  
  
Hailey watched the exchange between Stephanie and Jeff. A slow grin spread across her face. Jeff was blushing. He never blushed. Not since.well Trish. When she'd moved away he was heart broken. But she was glad Jeff had met her. After Matt had been thrown in jail Jeff was Mr. Hardass. He took care of the turf handled the fights and covered up the crimes. Or well most of them. He was the leader of the pack and he just wasn't suited for it. Hailey crossed her arms wondering just how the two would fit. Did her brother even know what he was getting into?  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
  
  
  
  
"So. what were you thinking about wearing tonight?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well..wouldn't you like to know." Stephanie smirked. Jeff blushed a little.  
  
  
  
"You're cute when you blush." Stephanie smiled. He had really kissable lips...  
  
'Kissable LIPS?' Stephanie screamed in her mind just what the hell was wrong with her!?  
  
  
  
And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
  
And everyone can say what they want to say  
  
It never gets better anyway  
  
  
  
"Are you two like going to be come a hot item or what?" Hailey laughed at the expressions on both their faces. Jeff looked like he could kill her on the spot. Stephanie colored and sat back in her seat quietly looking at her hands.  
  
  
  
" Awww c'mon...give me the dish!" Hailey whined looking from Jeff to Stephanie.  
  
  
  
So why should I care about a bad reputation, anyway  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
  
  
  
  
"You two are no fun!" Hailey yelled and Stephanie laughed.  
  
  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
  
  
"NO FUN AT ALL!" She exclaimed. 


	5. Inside My Life

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"M'lady." Jeff smiled helping Stephanie out of his car. Hailey stood beside him a big smile on her face.  
  
"Kind sir." Stephanie laughed as she stepped out of the car after placing her delicate hand gently on his.  
  
"Shall we crash this banquet?" Jeff asked the two as they all hooked arms and the valet drove the car to the parking spaces.  
  
"Oh we definitely shall." Hailey grinned as they began walking up the steps.  
  
Jeff opened the door to the large summer house. It was more like a mansion. The house was dated back from the 60's and looked like the Brady Bunch house. T he elaborate carpet that they stepped on only started the posh home off. A servant directed them towards the large ball room. Hailey was grinning like a mad fool. She hadn't wanted to tell Stephanie that this was her very first banquet that she'd be allowed to eat at. Entering the ballroom which could have held nearly 75 people Hailey's face lit up when she saw a very lithe figure stop and look at her. A small blush covered her face when he stepped to the trio.  
  
"Hey Hailey."  
  
"Adam.looking very spiffy tonight." Jeff commented on Adam's tailored black tux.  
  
"You're looking quite spiffy your self." Adam laughed.  
  
"Haliey?" He asked holding out his hand. Her blush deepened. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Sure." Hailey nearly stuttered taking his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Alone at last?" Jeff looked at her and she colored a little.  
  
"I guess so." Stephanie bit her lip watching everyone else converse and dance. "Well."  
  
"Stephanie!" Vince McMahon called out.  
  
"I guess I should find my dad then." Jeff said letting go of her arm which was still linked in his.  
  
"I don't want you to." Stephanie said quickly then bit her lip. That did not come out right.  
  
"Don't want me to find my dad or don't want me to go?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't go." Stephanie smiled at him linking arms with him again.  
  
"Stephanie!" Vince said calmly walking up with Linda McMahon on his arm.  
  
"Daddy!" Stephanie smiled as she turned around and looked at him. She reached to hug him when he stepped back. She bit her lip public displays of affection from your sixteen year old daughter with cameras around wasn't good. She should have remembered that! Stephanie stopped mentally chasitising herself when she noticed Vince eyeing up Jeff.  
  
"Daddy this is Jeff Hardy son of Governer Gilbert Hardy." Stephanie introduced . "And Jeff this is my Daddy.Senator Vince McMahon."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jeff firmly shook Vince's hand and smiled lightly at Linda.  
  
"And Hardy is the Governer of ?" Vince asked throughly beginning to investigate Jeff.  
  
"Stephanie.I need to talk to you." Linda said quietly. Disentagling herself from Vince she looked at her daughter intently.  
  
"Mother.." Stephanie whispered not wanting to leave Jeff to deal with the clutches of her dad.  
  
"Now." Linda said firmly and Stephanie reluctantly let go of Jeff's arm and walked away with her mother looking back at him sadly. She knew what this talk would be about. They'd had it so many times and she wasn't wanting to have it again.  
  
"Stephanie I don't want you hanging around that boy." Linda said linking arms with her daughter as they exited the ballroom. Entering the study she let go and firmly shoved Stephanie into a lounge chair.  
  
"If Mr. Helmsley saw you he'd call off what ever arrangement we had!" Linda said angrily.  
  
"As your father's campaign manager I'm telling you that hanging around that Hardy boy isn't going to help your father's election especially with that problem with.Shane." Linda's nose scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"Mom Shane is who he is get over it!" Stephanie burst with protection for her brother.  
  
"He's not exceptional Stephanie not for this family." Linda muttered walking over to the liquor table and pouring herself a glass of Vodka.  
  
"And so what are you going to do at the end of this campaign?" Stephanie asked bitterly.  
  
"After milking everything he is for all its worth you'll dump him and say that he was nothing but a mistake that you're disowning him." Stephanie yelled coldly.  
  
"Drop your voice and that tone young lady." Linda raised her chin walking back over with the glass of vodka in her hand she was shaking the glass shook with her.  
  
"You make me sick mother." Stephanie laughed and stood up.  
  
"Stephanie I'm asking you to ignore him and go speak to young Helmsley." She advised.  
  
"Mother.I'm asking you to go to hell and never come back." Stephanie said walking out of the room slamming the door and leaning up against. She forced herself not to cry. She was stronger than that besides her mascara would run. Walking away she entered the ballroom with emotions in place and smiled when she saw Jeff in a circle with Hailey and who must have been his father. She started over to them slowly when she nearly bumped into someone.  
  
"Stephanie my sweet so nice to see you finally." A smooth voice said and Stephanie almost cringed.  
  
"Hello Chris." Stephanie looked up at Chris Jericho half son to Argo Helmsley and half brother to Hunter Herst Helmsley.  
  
"I missed you darling." He kissed her open palm and her heart tugged. She was supposed to be in love with him but why did she want Jeff to be kissing her hand instead? 


	6. See it's Complicated

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie care to dance?" Chris asked smiling lovingly down at her.  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but to be drawn into his blue eyes. He stuck his lower lip out in a slight pout when she looked like she was hesitant. She tried not to notice the liqour on his breath maybe she was just imagining it. A small smile surfaced on her lips. Easy that was what it was with him. She could stay wrapped up in the life she'd come to depend on.  
  
"Alright." Stephanie smiled and let him lead her to the floor. She went to wrap her arms around his neck when he looked at her strange. This wasn't a school dance and he did care how they looked. Just like her mother and everyone else in the godforsaken society she was stuck in. Placing her hand on his shoulder and taking his other hand she let him lead her in a slow waltz. His hand rested on her waist and she suddenly felt so out of place. She was spun around and sighed quietly un-happily looking down at her beautiful gown that Jeff had helped her pick out.  
  
It was a white dress that went past her ankles. It was very simple and basic with short short sleeves. Looking around as he spun her she spotted Edge and Hailey dancing too hailey's wide bottom skirt swinging with them. She'd picked out this really frilly black dress with sheer fringes flaring out at the bottom. She turned again to see Jeff talking with another youngman whom she didn't recognize. Then she saw her.  
  
Lita was casually walking over to Jeff in a simple below the knee green tube dress. Her hair was in tiny ringlets that framed her face. She smiled lightly at him and Jeff stole a glance at her. Stephanie was spun again and she tried really hard to keep an eye on him. Lita stepped to him and grinned. She was talking and Stephanie tried to read lips. Chris stopped spinning her and Stephanie looked up at him. There was a flicker of hurt in his eyes. It then disappeared and a mask of fury was in place.  
  
"So.you fancy dirt now." Chris asked a childish grin on his face.  
  
"Should've known with the way you're dressed tonight." He sneered.  
  
"Chris don't make a scene." Stephanie whispered.  
  
"You're cheating on me aren't you?" Chris yelled. Time seemed to stop and everyone turned to look at them.  
  
"Chris please!" Stephanie pleaded in a low whisper with him.  
  
"Please what?" Chris laughed.  
  
"Just stop it ok!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"You're mine Stephanie mine!" Chris growled. "I told you how I feel why the hell do you keep ignoring me?"  
  
"Maybe because number 1 I'm not yours and number 2 I'm not ready!" Stephanie screamed angry now.  
  
"You're a debutant Stephanie.." Chris started and tried hard to ignore her tears.  
  
"I don't want to be a debutant!" Stephanie yelled at him. She turned away beginning to sob did all of their encounters have to end like that? She wondered. For the past month it had seemed like it.  
  
"Don't walk away from me Stephanie." Chris said lowly glaring at her. When she kept walking he made a step towards her. Instead of reaching Stephanie he found himself face to face with Shane McMahon.  
  
"Touch my sister again and you'll deal with me Chris." Shane glared at him and Chris laughed harshly. Out of the corner of his eye Chris saw a tall figure. A tall blonde figure to be exact.  
  
"Christian so nice of you to join us!" Chris smiled like a cheshire cat at the tall Canadian.  
  
"I mean it's really great to see Shane McMahon's boyfriend here!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Back off Fag you don't want a piece of me." Chris stopped. "Or maybe you do."  
  
Shane stiffened and Stephanie turned around and looked at Chris a blind hatred in her eyes. How dare he call out her brother like that! It wasn't like Shane was dating an ex-girlfriend of Chris's. He was gay for christ sake! He was still just Shane! Storming over to Chris she slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"So what?" She asked him as he stopped stumbling. "He's gay! Ok he's a homosexual!"  
  
"Do you have to treat him like that?" Stephanie cried out. Chris glared at her but the look on her face was recognition. He was drunk of course but she still felt the anger inside her.  
  
" I mean what did he screw your best friend or something?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
Chris didn't answer.  
  
"You know what?" Stephanie asked and he looked at her intently.  
  
"You are nothing but a pathetic moron with no balls not even a dick." Stephanie spat with so much venom in her voice she was sure her mother was fainting.  
  
Just as she thought she heard her mother cry out and a hard thud. She'd collapsed on the floor.  
  
  
  
"He's still just Shane." Stephanie sobbed and stumbled back wards falling into a pair of arms.  
  
"Jeff." Stephanie sighed when she looked up at him. Humiliation was evident on her face.  
  
"Why don't we go?" Jeff asked helping her to her feet.  
  
"That would be wonderful." She smiled. She smiled through her tears and Jeff just glared back at the look upon Lita's face. Stephanie paid no attention to the evil look Lita shot her.  
  
"Family problems?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Dysfunctional just doesn't describe us Stephanie stated as they exited the room. They would both have hell to pay. They decided to pay it later as they got into Jeff's car and drove off desitnation unknown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So wha'd ya'll think? Please tell me if it sucked or not! Please!!!!  
  
Or atleast flame me in the reviews??? One is almost as good as the other. 


	7. I'll Take Care of You

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well this night blows." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"What an asshole." Jeff said angrily.  
  
"That's not how he really acts." Stephanie quietly defended him.  
  
"He's actually a really great guy. he was drunk I wonder what's wrong." Stephanie wondered allowed.  
  
"Whoa wait your defending him?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We've been friends for a LONG, time." Stephanie explained.  
  
"My mom wants me to marry him." Stephanie laughed.  
  
"You don't want to do you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well.I really care for him but without love how could I survive with him." Stephanie said.  
  
"Sounds complicated." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
"What about you and Lita?" Stephanie asked. "What's her deal?"  
  
"She's not as bitchy as she seems." Jeff said.  
  
"But.Shane doesn't seem to like her." Stephanie observed.  
  
"Ah.." Jeff groaned pulling over at the beach parking under the board walk entrance.  
  
"She loves Matt or loved him." Jeff started and drew a shaky breath.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me.." Stephanie said. "You don't' have to."  
  
"It's ok.it's nice to talk to someone." Jeff said. "Well she dated my brother Matt before he got thrown in jail."  
  
"Are you saying he got in prison for her?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Not exactly as it sounds." Jeff said. "See..Lita's Uncle who she used to live with well.he did stuff to her he made her hurt really bad in ways you just don't want to know of."  
  
"That bad?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You'd be disgusted mostly." Jeff said loosely.  
  
"Well Matt came over to pick her up for a date and he saw her Uncle doing something to her.it was really bad." Jeff whispered. "He saved her but he couldn't stop hitting her Uncle.no doubt in my mind he loved her.he still does." Jeff said.  
  
"But she's moved on to you?" Stephanie questioned.  
  
"She's convinced herself that she loves me." Jeff said. "But I just don't think that she does.she still has a picture of Matt that she carries with her all the time. To her it's like he died."  
  
" I'm sorry.I thought she was just you know." Stephanie said.  
  
"She's not.well she is but she's just strong." Jeff explained to her.  
  
"I guess I can see that." Stephanie said quietly.  
  
"What about your family?" Jeff asked.  
  
"As you can see my life sucks just about as much as yours does." Stephanie laughed bitterly.  
  
"Shane's gay.and he's dating this guy, Christian, I love him to death and every time someone takes a dig at him because they know I know it hurts him."  
  
"And your parents?" Jeff asked.  
  
"My mom has dad by his balls. Sometimes I think she wants this election more than he does." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "He's not the man I thought he used to be apparently he really is nothing but a cold hearted politician."  
  
"Wow." Jeff said.  
  
"If I marry Chris then I'll be helping the campaign." Stephanie said.  
  
"Ouch." Jeff muttered.  
  
"Sucks to be us huh?" Stephanie asked tearing up again.  
  
"Here." Jeff pulled her close to him and let the seats back a little. She laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Stay here tonight."  
  
"What about Hailey?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"She'll be alright dad'll give her a ride home." Jeff said. "And what about Shane?"  
  
"Christian will take care of him." Stephanie sighed and then yawned.  
  
"Then I guess everything's taken care of except for you." Jeff muttered.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered her eyes closing.  
  
"I'll watch out for you." Jeff said quietly watching as her eyes shut and her breathing eased.  
  
"And take care of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well????? Wha'd ya think? 


	8. Lets Just Have Fun

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie.." Jeff whispered opening his eyes. He looked down upon the sleeping beauty in his arms. Cradling her he sighed. He hoped that she'd be alright. He turned his attention to the sun rise. He could barely see it but he knew it was there. A new day.  
  
  
  
"Jeff." Stephanie mumbled and felt a warm breeze blow past her neck. She sprung straight up realizing she was alone. Fear settled in as her eyes adjusted to the brightness that was coming with the day. He wouldn't just leave her right?  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Jeff called out coming down the ramp. Her eyes showed relief that he was still there.  
  
  
  
"Where'd you go?" Stephanie asked sitting up.  
  
  
  
"Just for a walk along the board walk. Seeing the sunrise." He responded.  
  
  
  
"Oh.was it beautiful." Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Jeff smiled and looked at her. They both broke out into laughter.  
  
  
  
"How cheesy was that?" Jeff asked her.  
  
  
  
"Hopefully your cheesiest." Stephanie giggled.  
  
  
  
"We haven't even hit the top of my cheesyness." He grinned at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh god my parent's will be so pissed." Stephanie looked at the watch on Jeff's wrist.  
  
  
  
"I have so much damage control to do." Stephanie sighed.  
  
  
  
"Well then don't do it." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Stephanie said looking at him incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Spend today with me." Jeff suggested. "You're already in enough trouble."  
  
  
  
"Well." Stephanie mulled it over. Her mother's enraged face struck her and she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Ok." A small grin covered her face.  
  
  
  
"Well then how about breakfast." Jeff held out his hand to her and she grasped it letting him pull her up. Her body briefly touched hers as she stood. He went to let go of her hand but she intertwined her fingers with his and smiled up at him. He grinned down at her and lead her up the ramp to the just opening boardwalk.  
  
  
  
"You know I haven't had waffles in the longest time." Stephanie told Jeff as a petite waitress placed their food in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Seriously?" Jeff asked pulling out a bottle of ketchup from the basket placed in the middle of the table.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.my nanny used to make them all the time until my mother fired her for religious reasons." Stephanie said dousing her 3 waffles in syrup.  
  
  
  
"Religious reasons?" Jeff raised an eyebrow before splattering ketchup on his scrambled eggs. Stephanie looked at him like he was insane then laughed a little.  
  
  
  
"Well, see, she was wiccan." Stephanie said. "I mean not to say that I wouldn't blame my mother for what she did then but my nanny was an earth child or so they call them. She taught me how to listen to the wind and realize the life around me. She told me I was a water child and that when ever I'd be near water my heart would calm and my life would still like a perfect painting."  
  
  
  
"That's amazing." Jeff said after swallowing a bite full of his eggs.  
  
  
  
"Well she was with me until I turned 14 my mother though that she was turning me into a witch and told her to leave or she'd have her arrested for trying to start a cult full of children. So she left one day and I never saw her again." Stephanie said soleomly as she began chomping on her waffles.  
  
  
  
"So tell me about your brother." Stephanie said after they finished their meal and were preparing to leave.  
  
  
  
"There are things about him that I don't even want to know." Jeff laughed a little.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Stephanie questioned linking her arm through her own.  
  
  
  
"What's there to say he's in prison." Jeff muttered.  
  
  
  
"There must be something about him that brings a little bit of happiness." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"Well.just forget it.it's none of your concern anyway." Jeff stated and was instantly sorry when he saw the expression form upon her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Stephanie whispered silently.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie.I didn't mean." Jeff started but she walked away and looked over the wooden rail. Her blue eyes gleamed as she looked at the blue waves crashing down on the shore and pounding at the rocks.  
  
  
  
"It hurts." Jeff said coming up behind her.  
  
  
  
"He's always been there for me.protected me and my sister been Captain's first mate." Jeff sighed.  
  
  
  
"Then in a single moment before he could really even start his life and live his dreams he threw it away for someone who now doesn't even love him." Jeff bit his lip.  
  
  
  
"I miss him. I looked up to him. He was going to be a lawyer you know..he'd done his years at Duke University..he was accepted to Harvard Law.. but then he was just cut off from it." Jeff shook his head and fought back emotions that he'd tried so hard to leave laying dormant.  
  
  
  
"Captain?" Stephanie asked looking at him. He was hurting she needed for him to just smile once.  
  
  
  
"That's what we call dad.he was in the marines." Jeff laughed at how the name came to be.  
  
  
  
"I have an idea." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"And that is?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"How about we quit mopping around about our dreary little lives and have some fun.good honest..silly, weird, outlandish fun." Stephanie suggested.  
  
  
  
"That was the whole idea of the day wasn't it?" Jeff smiled.  
  
  
  
"Then lets do it." Stephanie raised an eyebrow and he grinned devilishly.  
  
  
  
"Last one to the Funnel Cake stand pays." Jeff stuck his tongue out at her as she began removing her expensive shoes and began running after him desperately trying to catch up.  
  
  
  
Well???? Any takers?? Likers????? Lurkers?!?!?! * Whistles * oooooook!!!!!! 


	9. If You Need Me

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The pink one?" Jeff asked Stephanie. He picked up the white ball and hurled it at the milk bottles.  
  
  
  
"WOOHOO!" Stephanie hollered when an old man handed her a pink M&M plain plush - about half the size of her upper body. Holding the doll up she smiled at Jeff.  
  
  
  
"Good shot huh?" Jeff asked rolling his already cut sleeves up.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Stephanie leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Cradling the plush toy she sighed happily. They'd spent most of the day eating cotton candy and funnel cake and playing games. It was now that the sun was setting and people were leaving.  
  
  
  
"I got an idea." Jeff said as they headed down to the beach.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Stephanie asked  
  
  
  
"Put down the M&M." Jeff said and she did what he asked. Picking her up he ran with her to the cool water-crashing head on into the waves.  
  
  
  
When they both came up he laughed at the look upon her face. A disgruntled Stephanie stuck out her tongue at him and began to swim back to shore. . Grabbing her shoulder he pulled her back against him. Turning so they could watch the sun's final setting he realized he was the only thing holding her up considering he a was taller than her and her feet kept slipping on the wet hard sand beneath them. She'd lost her shoes but for some reason he sensed that she didn't care at all. His arms enveloped her in a tight hold stopping what ever shiver was about to start.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Stephanie smiled at the light pinks and blues dotting the now darkening sky.  
  
  
  
"That was nice." Jeff had a goofy grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"You are such a dork!" She laughed realizing he was holding her.  
  
  
  
Leaning back in his embrace she let his warmth surround her. Her cheeks flushed and she hoped he couldn't see them in the dark. There was a light breeze but she couldn't feel it she only saw the small bits of sand race each other. His hands rubbed her arms softly and she shivered involuntarily. Taking in a deep breath she couldn't fight the inevitable Leaning up to look in his eyes she saw he was gazing down on her the same emotion apparent on his face. Tilting her head to the side his lips touched hers tenderly causing a trill to run through her. She couldn't remember when she left the cool water but when she came back down to it she still didn't feel a thing the stunning feeling of his lips moving from hers made her forget all reality. Every line she'd crossed, every rule she'd broken, her soon to be engagement did matter as long as his lips were upon hers and hers were on his. Licking her lower lip she opened her eyes and looked back up at him.  
  
  
  
"You're cold." Jeff whispered in her ear tickling her senses wonderfully.  
  
  
  
"I know." I said the sound of her teeth chattering breaking the mood. Lifting her in his arms again this time more gentle and sweet he carried her back to shore. Sitting down on the cooling sand she leaned back closing her eyes imagining she was anywhere but in North Carolina. She wished she and Jeff were in Mexico somewhere or in France. Water slid down her face and she couldn't tell if they were tears or just salty water from the ocean. She felt his presence next to her and looked up to see his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes dancing with something she'd never seen before. Not lust or a simple wanting or needing but a sweet tenderness that brought her to the heavens when he leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
"Jeff?" Stephanie asked sitting up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Jeff answered sitting up with her brushing sand off his shirt.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to but I have to go home." Stephanie said quietly not wanting the moment to end.  
  
  
  
"I understand." Jeff nodded. "Tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
"Definitely tomorrow." She said leaning in to plant a kiss on his still wet neck.  
  
  
  
"I'll miss you till then." Jeff smiled. Damn she was falling for that smile.  
  
  
  
"Some how I think I'll always miss you.even when I go back to Greenwich." Stephanie laughed.  
  
  
  
"Such an honor I have to be missed by such a beautiful creature. That I can not tell whether to die of love or die from wanting, so that I may awake and see her beautiful face again above me; floating like an angel before returning to heaven where she belongs." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
"OOOO a poet." Stephanie touched his cheek with her open palm and kissed his lips again.  
  
  
  
"Have that I be a poor or rich poet no matter which. As long as thy love is still mine." Jeff kissed her back taking longer than she had.  
  
  
  
"Smooth." Stephanie commented. She then raised an eyebrow. "Very smooth."  
  
  
  
"Well being the master player that I am I do need some skills." Jeff said and she smacked his arm playfully. Standing up Jeff held out a hand and helped her to her feet.  
  
  
  
"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Jeff said walking to the car their hands intertwined.  
  
  
  
"How'd you guess?" Stephanie asked after he opened the door.  
  
  
  
"How could you resist me?" He asked in mock surprise and she got in shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"Sweet dreams." Jeff whispered in her ear at the gate.  
  
  
  
"Only of you." Stephanie laughed.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want me to just drop you here?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.. it's going to be a riot and I'd better go alone." Stephanie explained.  
  
  
  
"If you need me to come get you then just call me or beep me or something." Jeff said insistantly.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine.they're my parents I have dealt with them before." Stephanie said. Before he could say anything in protest she kissing him long and sweet on the lips leaving a lingering peck on the cheek before she jumped out of the car and walked through the gates and up the long path the mansion.  
  
  
  
"I hope she doesn't have to make that call." Jeff said heading home after she disappeared along the trail. 


	10. stay away

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!!" A loud voice bellowed. It could only be Vince McMahon. Fresh in his pajamas and followed closely in her nightgown by Linda McMahon the angry looks on their faces bordered irate. Stephanie groaned inwardly and stood barefoot in the foyer waiting for her punishment.  
  
  
  
"Just where in the hell have you been young lady?" Linda stormed at her. Stephanie rolled her eyes at her mother. It wasn't like her mother cared that she was standing in the house safe and sound she just wanted to know if she'd compromised her future with Chris.  
  
  
  
"Sweety!" Vince wrapped his built arms around her lifting her off the ground.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Linda asked again her eyes sweeping up and down her daughter's bedraggled appearance.  
  
  
  
"Out." Stephanie said stepping away from her father giving Linda a hard look.  
  
  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me young lady." Linda glared at her angrily.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie." Vince looked down sternly at her.  
  
  
  
"I was with Jeff Hardy." Stephanie relinquished the information.  
  
  
  
"Jeff Hardy?" Linda's jaw had dropped and her eyes flashed.  
  
  
  
"DO you KNOW WHAT THIS COULD DO TO YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH CHRIS!?" Linda yelled throwing her arms in the air.  
  
  
  
"Well Linda as long as their not doing anything like your thinking he's a fine young man!" Vince argued.  
  
  
  
"You're right..." Linda stopped her rant before she could even really begin. Reaching out she hugged her daughter and smiled. "I'm sorry I was just worried about you."  
  
  
  
"Don't do that again." Vince said kissing his daughters forehead. "I imagine you were just upset about the previous evening. Which we will talk about tomorrow morning at breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Yes daddy." Stephanie said and watched as he tiredly climbed up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Are you coming Linda?" Vince asked halfway up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a moment dear!" Linda called out sweetly. When Vince disappeared she turned violently towards Stephanie her eyes gleaming.  
  
  
  
"What is it Mother?" Stephanie asked yawning.  
  
  
  
"I forbid you to ever see that boy again." Linda said quietly.  
  
  
  
"You can't stop me." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"You will not see that Hardy boy tomorrow the next day or for the duration of our vacation. Your time is to be limited between being with Chris or your brother or your friends. I don't care if he's dying. You will not see him and I will make sure of it." Linda said. Stephanie turned and started to walk away. Linda gripped her daughter's arm tightly. "Don't disobey me."  
  
  
  
"Watch me." Stephanie laughed at her before retreating up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"I'll watch you.. every second of the day like a hawk." Linda glared at her daughters back when she climbed the long stair case.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff I don't think you should hang around that girl anymore." Hailey said walking into her brother's room shortly after his return.  
  
  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked pulling off a shoe.  
  
  
  
"Because she's bad news Jeff she's not your type." Hailey said. "Lita is your type."  
  
  
  
"She's Matt's woman. I'm not going to touch her." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forget the brother's code of honor bullshit." Hailey said. "Do you honestly think that when Stephanie goes back to Greenwich at the end of the summer she'll stay with you? Lita loves you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita wants a ticket out of here." Jeff said. "And she thinks that my career will take her there.  
  
  
  
"At least she'd stick with you no matter what." Hailey argued.  
  
  
  
"How would you know.you're too afraid to stick with someone you truly love yourself." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
"Just be careful big brother." Hailey said ignoring his ignoble comment.  
  
  
  
"Always am." Jeff said as she walked out the door. "Always am."  
  
  
  
Hey you guys I've made a new yahoo group for strictly divas if you'd like to join copy and paste this link and well ya knowz..join!  
  
  
  
PLEASE!!!  
  
TwstedAngels-subscribe@yahoogroups.com 


	11. Not Accepted

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie."  
  
  
  
Stephanie sighed in her sleep and rolled over restlessly. Her mind adrift in a another world. Her fantasy world filled with her most secret and painfully obvious desires. Home to her most terrifying thoughts and wonderful feelings. Curled up in her soft bed she felt safe and sound. The feeling reminded her off Jeff which gave a reason to why she was dreaming about him. They were on an ocean in a small boat. He was wearing a wife beater and an old pair of ratty jeans. He was pulling in fish of some kind and smiling happily as he did so. She was leaning on a rail watching him do so in a worn pair of shorts and a very plain and dull T- shirt. After lowering the net back into the sea he washed his hands and made his way over to her. He whispered sweet things in her ear and she kissed his lips reveling in the simplicity they had. His arms circled her waist and she was in a comfort zone.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!" A voice hissed breaking her from her dream. Jeff turned and began to step away from her.  
  
  
  
A soft hand shook her shoulder and she refused to open her eyes clinging to her dream. Suddenly she fell over the edge of the boat hitting the water with a cold splash. Her appearance meant nothing. Jeff just stared at her longingly. She screamed to him but it seemed he didn't hear her. She watched him sail away on his boat mouthing her name. Then night came over and she was left alone in the dark blue sea. Her clear tears met the water and she could barely stay afloat. She could see his boat in the distance and she began to swim to it. With each stroke the boat looked farther and farther. There was a shaking again and she slipped beneath the waters .Her eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to the darkness. Rolling over she looked up into a pair of saddened blue eyes. She recognized them instantly.  
  
  
  
"Chris what are you doing here?" Stephanie all but barked.  
  
  
  
"I needed to see you." He responded while sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to here your excuses Chris." Stephanie sighed.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie I'm sorry about what I said at the banquet." He took her hand in his. "I really am I don't know what got into me."  
  
  
  
"Chris you were drunk." Stephanie said disgustedly.  
  
  
  
" I know... it's just Stephanie." His eyes searched hers and found nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just nothing Chris." Stephanie growled. "You had no right to do what you did."  
  
  
  
"The way you looked at that guy just set me off. You're my girl." He stopped when her face flourished.  
  
  
  
"I'm not your girl." Stephanie stated.  
  
  
  
"Like hell you're not!" He nearly yelled causing her to jump.  
  
  
  
"Keep it down I don't want my parents up especially not my Mother." Stephanie mumbled.  
  
  
  
"I have something I need to tell you." Chris got down on one knee and Stephanie's eyes widened the size of saucers.  
  
  
  
"Chris no." Stephanie yanked her hand back as if he were on fire.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie there's something you need to know." Chris continued ignoring her actions.  
  
  
  
"I will not marry you Chris." Stephanie said. "I- don't love you like that."  
  
  
  
"But you love him?" He asked hurt trickling into his voice. She felt a pang of guilt.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie." Chris reached for her and she shoved him back. "Don't touch me."  
  
  
  
"Well if you don't want to hear it from me then I guess you can read it from this." Chris pulled from his back pocket a thick pack of paper and tossed it on her bed.  
  
  
  
"Good bye Stephanie." Chris got up and walked to her window opening it. Swinging his long legs over the ledge he dropped to the ground landing easily on his feat.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Stephanie rolled her eyes and tossed the packet across the room not caring when it hit the floor. Getting back under the covers she continued her dream of Jeff.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Stephanie repeated a thrill running through her at the thought of having his arms around her again.  
  
  
  
Like? No Like? Please say like! 


	12. Confessions

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
Author: Me!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff man I'm worried about you." Shane said to his best friend. Stretching out in a yawn he looked at the sunrise.  
  
  
  
"What's there to worry about." Jeff asked. He reveled in the cool feeling of roof tile on his back. It was early Sunday morning and a church bell sounded in the distance.  
  
  
  
"I just don't think she's right for you." Shane said.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think that?" Jeff said up and placed his elbows on his knees and Shane did the same wanting to look him in the eye when he said what needed to be said.  
  
  
  
"She's got a Fiancée." Shane argued. "She's supposed to marry him you know."  
  
  
  
"She doesn't love him." Jeff said calmly.  
  
  
  
"And she loves you?" Shane asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Jeff said not moving from his point.  
  
  
  
"You love her don't you?" Shane asked. When Jeff didn't answer he sucked in a sharp intake of air.  
  
  
  
"You've only known her for a few days." Shane said.  
  
  
  
"I know." Jeff replied.  
  
  
  
"Then how can you love her?" Shane questioned.  
  
  
  
"I just do. When I look at her I see another meaning to get up in the morning. A meaning to fight for what I want in life. A reason to follow my heart and my dreams." Jeff answered him his tone was overrun with emotion and tingling with sincerity.  
  
  
  
"Damn, you've got it bad." Shane observed.  
  
  
  
"Worse than you think." Jeff responded. "I want to show her the world that she's been kept from. I just I love her."  
  
  
  
"Shit. You act like you want to get married." Shane laughed. Jeff chuckled lightly.  
  
  
  
"She's.she's going back to Greenwich in a few weeks what will you do then?" Shane asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to even think about that." Jeff sighed helplessly.  
  
  
  
"You are whipped and only in 3 days." Shane laughed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah 3 days." Jeff laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie I won't have it!" Linda yelled over the breakfast table.  
  
  
  
"I don't care Mother!" Stephanie said quietly and calmly.  
  
  
  
"I." Stephanie tried to find the words for her feelings for Jeff.  
  
  
  
"I.." She repeated again and sighed indignatly looking at her mom.  
  
  
  
"You don't." Linda said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"I won't marry Chris." Stephanie said to her and then looked to her father who sat astounded at the exchange between his wife and daughter.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry dad I just can't." Stephanie looked at her father who opened his mouth and closed it again.  
  
  
  
"Now if you must excuse me I have an appointment for today." Stephanie stood from the table and left the room keys in hand.  
  
  
  
"Why did you just sit there and not say anything!" Linda yelled at Vince her eyes blazing.  
  
  
  
"I." He barely got anything out when Linda groaned and stormed away.  
  
  
  
Vince turned and looked at Shane who sat there with an amused look on his face. " Don't worry dad." Shane laughed.  
  
  
  
"But.they're both just." He threw his hands up in a loss for words.  
  
  
  
"I know dad." Shane patted the older man on the back. "I know."  
  
Well..REVIEW PLEASE! No review = No Story! 


	13. Best Friends are Great

Title: Sk8er Boi  
  
  
  
Author: Me!  
  
  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Summary: Revolves around the song but takes the story further.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie McMahon walked briskly to her car. Her mind was full of words she could give her mother. She was steaming hot. If she'd been in an anime her face would look swollen and her eyes would have been the size of saucers. She was pissed. Hell she was fucking angry and she hoped that Jeff and his family wouldn't mind her crashing at their house. She couldn't stand to look at her own. Well, except Shane. She hoped her mother wouldn't take a bite out of him when she realized Stephanie was gone. She had a habit of blaming everything Stephanie did on Shane and his choice of sexuality. Tossing her bags forcefully into the back seat she huffed and pulled the door open.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!"  
  
  
  
Stephanie set in her state got into the car disregarding the voice, knowing full and well as to who it was. Rushing towards her were two blondes and a brunette. They were supposed to be her friends. Rolling her eyes she wondered if any of them except one was sincere. Stephanie jammed her keys into the hole and turned starting the engine. The three bodies reached her car before she had a chance to back out. She glowered unhappily, as the three girls stood nearly gawking at her. She had the sudden urge to back out and run over their feet.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie.what's been going on with you?" The tallest of the three asked. She was very pretty in the face with legs for miles. Her waist length blonde hair was pulled up high in a ponytail and trailed down the back of her white tennis uniform, which all three were wearing.  
  
  
  
"None of you business Stace." Stephanie looked at the tall blonde as if she was a huge insect and she wanted to swat her.  
  
  
  
"You should go see Chris he's been missing you." Stacey said glaring at Stephanie. Hunter Herst Helmsley was her cousin therefore so was Chris in a round about way. "Instead of slumming with the unworthy."  
  
  
  
"Why the hell would I want to see that low life scum?" Stephanie matched her glare with an icy one. "And If you talk about Jeff like that again." She trailed off warningly.  
  
  
  
"You'll what?" Stacey laughed.  
  
  
  
"Stacey I think we should go." The short brunette said. Her wide eyes looked from Stacey to Stephanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stacey pretended that she couldn't hear her. "You'll what Steph? Call your big faggot brother over here to kick my ass is that it?"  
  
  
  
"Or maybe you'll call that spineless jellyfish you call "daddy" to come throw me off his property!" Stacey yelled enraged.  
  
  
  
"Step off Stacey!" The other blond shoved her backwards as Stephanie jumped out of her car with the intent of kicking her ass.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trish? Just because he dumped you when he found out he was gay you feel like one of the shittiest families around huh?" Stacey yelled. Molly grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her off.  
  
  
  
"You'll get what you deserve you selfish bitch!!" Stacey called out in tears as Molly walked her away from the scene.  
  
  
  
"Hey do you mind if I come with you on your adventure?" Trish asked.  
  
  
  
"Who says it's an adventure?" Stephanie asked her best friend.  
  
  
  
"How long have I been your best friend Steph? Hanging out with you is always a friggin adventure." She laughed.  
  
  
  
"I'll call Jeff and ask if he can bring along his friend Shane." Stephanie laughed and they got in the car.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
In an hour Stephanie and Trish had arrived at the beach and were setting up for the little picnic they'd promised the guys. Neither of them could cook even though it was suggested that they stop at Trish's house to attempt something. In the end they went out and bought a wicket basket and some fried chicken and potato salad from the local supermarket. Along with that they'd bought some fruit punch, sodas, napkins, forks, and plates. Laying out the blanket they'd found in Steph's car they began strategically placing the food on the blanket hoping the guys wouldn't know that they'd bought the food and not cooked it.  
  
  
  
"So what does his friend look like?" Trish asked after they'd finished setting up. She was now in a new sunflower bikini and a pair of shorts. She'd bought a sweatshirt but it was nearly 90 degrees out.  
  
  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Stephanie said laughing and adjusting her outfit that was similar to Trish's except her bikini was pink.  
  
  
  
"I swear Steph when you die I'm going to bury you in pink." Trish giggled popping a stick of gum into her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Oh well that's nice!" Stephanie rolled her eyes laughing.  
  
  
  
"You'll have a little pink casket and everything and we'll play that song by Aerosmith. how does it go again?" Trish laughed when Stephanie mock glared at her.  
  
  
  
"You are insane!" Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"Takes a crazy person to know one!" Trish shouted and Stephanie picked up a handful of sand.  
  
  
  
Before she could do anything another car pulled up. The two girls stood and looked at it Trish leaned back and looked at Stephanie. "Nice car. he passes the car test."  
  
  
  
"TRISH!" Stephanie whispered.  
  
  
  
"What? IT looks like a reliable car I'd really hate for my best friend to be in a car that could break down at any second." Trish grinned. The guys stepped out both simply dressed in their swim trunks. Shane had sunglasses on and pulled out of the back seat some towels. In Jeff's hands were a radio and a football.  
  
  
  
"Whoa." Was the other word that the always full of one liners Trish Stratus could say.  
  
  
  
Jeff walked swiftly to Stephanie nearly dropping his things on the ground. The first thing he did when he got to her was wrap his arms around her and hold her close. "So. how was last night?" Jeff asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"The usual and this morning wasn't any better." Stephanie sighed.  
  
  
  
"Wish I could make it stop." He mumbled solidly.  
  
  
  
"For now you can." She grinned and he smiled goofilly down at her. Melting into his body she let him close off whatever distance was between them. Lifting her chin she closed her eyes and his lips barely brushed hers. Almost trustingly they kissed and she sighed happily until there was a sharp guffaw beside them.  
  
  
  
"Yeah hey remember us?" Trish waved at them.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Jeff muttered and Stephanie smiled and leaned in to his warmth.  
  
  
  
"Jeff and Shane this is my best friend Trish Stratus." Stephanie introduced them. "And Trish this is Jeff and Shane."  
  
  
  
"Hi." Trish said warmly. Her gaze switched from Jeff and Stephanie to Shane.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, which looked rough, and used not like the baby soft hands of the many guys her parents introduced her to.  
  
  
  
"Pleasure." Trish smiled and shook his hand.  
  
  
  
"How about we eat?" Trish asked. "And we can talk."  
  
  
  
"That sounds great." Shane grinned ear to ear. He couldn't help it. He was drawn to her and the fact that she was smiling back at him like she wanted to know him helped. He looked over at Stephanie and Jeff who were in a deep conversation.  
  
  
  
"Hey I know this sounds sudden but there's this dance on Wednesday and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me seeing as I don't have a date and well... I think it would be fun.. and." She squealed.  
  
  
  
"Parties like the ones on Buffy the Vampire slayer at the Bronze?!" She asked excitedly. He looked terrified of her for a moment then regained composure.  
  
  
  
"You've never been to a real party?" He asked.  
  
  
  
" Not one that I don't have to wear an expensive ball gown to." She said.  
  
  
  
"Well then Trish. Wednesday night I'll pick you up at eight and you can wear what ever you like." Shane smiled. 


End file.
